


Devil's Backbone

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystery Man McCree, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A normal night turns strange when you find the mystery man nearby.





	1. Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Moon is writing her first chaptered fic in a while? That's right! 
> 
> I love my cowboy and I definitely love the Mystery Man skin. I know he probably looks different under the skin, but I just want him to have his normal look under the skin. I love it too much. 
> 
> I hope it isn't too bad, but enjoy if you can! 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://trixalou.tumblr.com

“Okay, text me when you get home!”

 

You waved off to your friends as you turned down on your street, another ten-minute walk ahead of you as you finally had home in sight. A night out with the girls was needed, stresses of work and life in general building up. The breeze was brisk and chill, but it was still warm enough for you to take your jacket off. Or maybe that was the alcohol from a few drinks you had. Folding the material over your arm, you paced down the street, the buzzing of the path lights filling your ears as well as a few cars driving by in nearby roads. Apart from that, the street was desolate.

 

The path was straight, so you gazed up, your flustered self staring at the stars with a goofy smile on your face. And then your mind spiralled out of control. You began thinking about how big the world was, how so many things existed. Things that scared you and near enough everybody. Furrowing your eyebrows, reality kicked in when you heard a groan and you tripped, falling onto the ground. With a small ‘oof’, you hissed as your knee grazed against the pavement. Your jacket flew out of your grip, your phone clicking off the ground in your pocket and the jingling of your keys ringing in your ears. You could see your house as you looked up, pushing yourself up off the ground.

 

Dusting your dress down, your examined your knee, seeing a little streak of blood trickle down your knee. Sighing a little, you jolted as you heard a groan from behind you. You pace forward quickly, picking up your jacket before turning around. Scanning the area, you seen a leg propped out which made your eyes widen. You must have tripped over it in your tipsy daze. Your breathing became shallow as you scanned the body. There were no physical features you could make out, except dark brown eyes. Adorning a hat and a scarf that seemed to cover about everything else, you concluded that he wanted to remain anonymous to say the least.

 

Unsure of how to handle the situation, your first instinct was to make sure they weren’t dead. You couldn’t leave them in the streets in their condition. Pacing up slowly, you could hear their breathing which was ragged and deep, causing you to worry even more. They groaned once more which made you step back a little, you thought about calling out, but you weren’t even sure they would hear you. They didn’t even notice you fell. Not that it was the biggest concern at that point in time. Mustering up the courage, you stepped forward, placing your hand gently on the stranger’s arm, which caused him to gasp a little and swipe his hand towards you, backing you off. You pivoted back, gripping your jacket tight and deciding to put it on so you wouldn’t drop it, eyes stinging with shock.

 

The stranger looked to you, his eyes going wide as he began to sit up, hissing as he wrapped an arm round his stomach.

 

“Oh, uh, sorry there, darlin’— I—I just,” he began, a southern accent coating his words, which was interrupted by a coughing spree. He hunched over, whining slightly, muttering ‘bastards’ under his breath. “I got a fright is all, now on you go, skedaddle out of here before you get into trouble…” He continued, a sense of a smile in his voice. When he said this, he waved his hand out as if to shoo you off, but you could see his hand covered in what seemed to be blood under the amber streetlight. Clearing your throat, you stepped forward again, which caused him to whine a little.

 

“You’re hurt pretty badly,” you mumbled, kneeling next to him.

 

“I—I’ll be fine,” he chuckled gingerly.

 

He noticed you took his hand away, seeing blood seeping out of his waistcoat, causing you to look to his gaze once more. He knew that look on any woman and it was the look of absolute concern and despair. He could have given in at any time, but he heard you whisper about how he had to go hospital. Shaking his head, he gave a laugh, pulling himself up slowly. You stepped back, watching as he struggled to keep his composure, leaning on the nearby railing.

 

“Hey, maybe you could, uh, you know,” he breathed, giving a small hand out to you. “Maybe you could take me to yours, help me a little. I promise I’ll be out of your hair before you know, ma’am.”

 

“Whoa, no!” You exclaimed.

 

He seemed startled by this and took his hand back.

 

“You’re a complete stranger, I don’t know what you’re involved in,” you explained, feeling guilty for denying the request. “I don’t even know you’re name…”

 

“Well, sorry, sweetness,” he continued, “the whole get up is to stop that from happenin’,” the stranger countered.

 

“Well, I won’t be lettin’ you in until I know something about you at least, plus I’m not medically trained!” You argued, trying not to raise your voice. The last thing you wanted to do was bring attention to you both.

 

You could hear him groan, looking to you again and you had an expression that he couldn’t quiet place. He examined your eyes, your lips, everything about you before hanging his head, feeling a little lightheaded. He was hoping his southern charm would have earned him a night’s sleep and he would have been done, but he didn’t want to get invested in the slightest. Reaching out his hand, you took this as a sign that he was obliging to your request.

 

“You have a point, little lady,” he began. “The name’s McCree, y’happy?”

 

“Thank you,” you spoke softly, which caused his eyes to soften as he looked to you. You couldn’t believe you were doing this, but your moral values spoke against any potential danger. Leaving someone to bleed out was much more important to you at this point in time. You gave him your name, to which he thanked you. A few minutes passed as you held up McCree’s weight, helping him up the stairs.

 

You thought about phoning an ambulance regardless, but you mentioned it once more.

 

“Darlin’, please, just don’t,” he said, a stern tone lacing his words.

 

Sighing, you shook your head.

 

“Stand against the doorway,” you commanded, leaning him against the doorframe as you got your keys out of your jacket pocket, pretty sure you had sobered up from now.

 

“Bossy, huh? I like it,” McCree teased, causing you to shoot a glare towards him as he raised his hands, wincing once more as he held onto his abdomen. Unlocking the door, McCree held onto your arm, the warmth of his body against yours as you helped him into the close. Hearing the door close and lock behind you, you walked towards the lift that was now open, seeing someone walk out. It was the young woman the floor below you.

 

She simply looked, a confused expression on your face as you helped McCree into the lift, pressing floor three as the doors closed. You finally got a good look at his eyes. They were warm, almost inviting, but you heard the elevator door open, bringing you back to reality. The small routine of helping McCree to your destination resumed, causing you to unlock your door once more and helping him in. Locking the door behind you, you took McCree to the living room, sitting him on the couch.

 

McCree heaving out a sigh of relief, comfort now washing over him except for the searing pain on his abdomen. You rushed to the kitchen, looking through your cupboards and bringing out your basic first aid kit. It would be enough since you could bandage it up, but McCree would need more medical attention. Your mind clicked, thinking of your friend Henry, a trainee nurse who could help if Mystery Man in your living room would refuse hospital repeatedly. You came back to your guest, seeing him chuckle at your kit.

 

“Shut up, it’s all I’ve got for now,” you sighed. You sat on the couch beside him, opening the box and seeing some simple supplies, but it would do. “This would be easier if you just went to the hospital!”

 

“How many times do I have to repeat myself, I’m not goin’!” McCree argued.

 

“Fine. You’re gonna have to take your shirt off,” you mumbled.

 

“Bit forward there, darlin’,” McCree teased. “I’m not sure it’s the best idea, though. I can’t have you gettin’ into trouble ‘caus’a’me,” he explained.

 

“I need to help you,” you said, stern.

 

McCree gave a sigh of defeat. He took off his hat, showing his rather shaggy, brown hair. You studied him as he gave his scarf a tug, revealing his face. You had just the best luck, didn’t you? Giving the cheek inside your mouth a graze, seeing his beard now revealed and his lips, though slightly chapped. He untied his mask, revealing his eyes even more. He winced, his eyes creasing at the sides as he seemed to almost whimper in pain. He went to reach up, but you leaned over, unclipping his dark serape which was stained in blood, placing it on the coffee table in front of you.

 

Your eyes clocked the gun at his waist, causing you to gulp slightly.

 

“No worries, honey, I ain’t gonna use it,” McCree mumbled, growing a little tired. “Not on you anyway.”

 

He urged you to take it out of the holster, the weight of the revolver now in your hands. Fear taking over your senses, you placed it on the coffee table quickly, turning your attention to McCree once more, unbutton his waistcoat.

 

His eyes scanned your fingers as they trembled, watching every move. He was still hesitant of you, the confidence masking this emotion completely. Once the waistcoat was undone, you moved onto his shirt, sighing with relief once it was undone, seeing the wound wasn’t too deep. McCree watched as you started to clean the wound, wincing at the stinging sensation. You consistently apologised, but McCree insisted it was alright.

 

Once you were done, you applied all the necessary basics of the first aid, asking McCree if he could stand up. Slowly but surely, he got up, taking off his shirt and gloves. It wasn’t until then you noticed his mechanical arm. Blinking a few times, you took the bandages out and began to wrap them around McCree, his arms held up slightly. You looked up to him again, seeing him staring at your every move. He was rather tall and while distracted, you pulled a little too hard at the bandage.

 

“Whoa, darlin’!” McCree moaned, groaning a little. He gave a small smile, “be a little more careful next time.”

 

“I hope there’s no next time,” you replied.

 

“That makes two of us.”

 

You finally tied the bandage up, taking his clothes in your hands as you packed up the first aid kit. You mentioned you would wash the clothes and get him a fresh set of clothes, mentioning that your friend Henry would come over to attend to the wound more thoroughly. McCree heard this, rubbing at his temples. You were in the kitchen where McCree followed you, standing at the doorway, still sore.

 

“Why don’t you leave it until mornin’?”

 

Closing the washing machine door, you looked at McCree, evaluating your whole night. A stranger who was bloody and beat up outside your street was now standing in your doorway. You looked at the bandage, sighing at your lack of medical knowledge and sniffling a little. You were of no help to him, you needed Henry here.

 

“I can’t just leave it like tha—“

 

“Darlin’, I’ve had worse,” McCree stated, raising his mechanical arm and wiggling his fingers.

 

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes.

 

“Fine, I’ll get the bed ready for you.”

 

Walking past him, McCree furrowed his eyebrows. He went to argue, but you hushed him before hand, watching as he walked towards you, seeming to regain some composure of himself. Who was he to deny a comfy bed? Yet again, he always wanted to be a gentleman. 


	2. Good Morning, Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the following morning and honestly, he's almost like an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys.
> 
> Thank you for being so patient with me. In regards to why updates and everything has been slow, please read this post on my blog: https://moonrax.tumblr.com/post/164304913816/ill-also-clarify-what-has-happened-as-to-why
> 
> I'm still torn and grieving and upset, so hopefully you can understand. I needed some fluff so to speak, so sorry if it is that way. Hope you enjoy.

The comfort of your own bed caused you to flutter your eyes open, unsure as to how the brash cold of the main room of your house changed to be so warm. The rain spat against your window, causing you to rub at your eyes and yawn. Sitting up, you looked at the small clock on your bedside table, seeing the time was just after 12 PM. Taking in a deep breath, you remembered last night, unsure if it actually happened or not. A snore from behind you caused you to gasp, looking round and only to find McCree sat in your, no doubt, uncomfortable dressing chair, arms folded over his chest and eyes closed.

 

Reality started to sink in and you knew you had a somewhat, well, you didn't know, but an inkling told you he was a wanted man. Was he a criminal? Scanning the room, you clocked your cardigan that sat draped over the end of your bed, pulling yourself out of your bed and letting the cold floor tingle your toes. Curious, you paced over to McCree, watching as he breathed ever so gently. Thinking of last night, you put two and two together, realising that he had more than likely carried you to bed last night. Biting your lip, you shook your head, reaching under your bed and trying to bed as quiet as you can. Shuffling a clear box from underneath, you pulled out a small tartan blanket, kicking the box back under and looking round.

 

Jesse gave a small moan, rolling his shoulder slightly before letting his chin rest into his chest. A small smile graced your lips, taking his features in and noticing that well, he was entirely handsome. You wouldn't deny there was a little bit of an attraction to him. Mentally berating yourself, you inhaled sharply before placing the blanket over him, tucking it in gently to his sides so it wouldn't fall. He stirred, giving a grunt which caused you to step back and study him for a moment. He was gruff looking and rugged. His lips were chapped and dry, but they still looked somewhat soft. Exiting the room, you searched for your jacket from last night to give Henry a text. Upon finding it, you did just that, only to be met with chastising replies.

 

_'Bring him to the hospital, fuck sake!'_

  
_'What do you mean he won't go? What's he hiding?'_

  
_'I'm in work until... Fine. I'll come over tonight. Keep an eye on it, make sure it doesn't get infected. Or at least to an extent.'_

  
_'The things I do for you.'_

 

Placing the phone down with a clunk on the coffee table, you groaned, rubbing a hand over your forehead, dragging it down your face as you wondered just what on earth you had gotten yourself into. A snore caught your attention and you let out a small laugh, shaking your head before heading to the bathroom. You dealt with your own business, toilet, brush your teeth, shower, the usual. Drying yourself off, you looked for some clothes in the bathroom, only to find you hadn't brought any. Shrugging, you placed your clothes back on. They were comfy enough. When you came out, McCree was still snoring away and you honestly felt a little content with that. At least he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep, even if it was for a little while.

 

Kitchen bound, you pulled the milk out of the fridge and boiled the kettle, grabbing some bread from the cupboard and popping it into the toaster. You made yourself a coffee, the smell causing you to hum happily. Looking out the kitchen window, it was still raining, making you decide to open it and look out. It was heavy, like a storm was brewing and you pouted slightly, letting some squeaks out between your teeth before grabbing a seat from the kitchen table. You buttered your toast and grabbed your coffee, sitting by the window and watching the cars go by on the street down below.

 

Everything was surreal right now. You had a man you had just met last night in your bedroom sleeping, and here you were, sipping at your coffee like it was nothing. You didn't know anything about him. He could have been a man on the run for all you knew, well, actually, you kind of knew he was. His intentions were unknown, but yet again, he never showed any harshness or evil towards you last night. Tapping your fingers against the hot mug, you heard a small shuffle come from your bedroom, looking in that direction as the door opened, seeing McCree stand, tired looking and gently stretching.

 

"Mornin' sleepy head," you smiled.

 

_**Stop talking to him like he's your friend, for fuck sake!** _

 

"Mornin' darlin'," he drawled, giving a small goofy grin. He stretched and then winced, his hands shooting straight to his abdomen.

 

Standing up, you placed your coffee on the counter, taking a bite of toast quickly before pacing over to Jesse.

 

"Lemme check," you mumbled.

 

McCree lowered his hands, watching as you rolled up his shirt, seeing some dried blood and maybe some fresh seeping through the bandages. Licking your lips, you exhaled deeply, which cause McCree to raise an eyebrow, concerned ever so slightly.

 

"Everything alright down there, sweetheart?" He asked.

 

His eyes went a little wide when you grabbed his hand, leading him to the chair you previous sat on. Blinking a few times, he sat down and watched as you pulled out some fresh bandages and some cleaning materials from your previously used first aid box.

 

"Yeah, I just need to clean it," you replied. "Henry will be coming over tonight. Do you think you could stay until then?"

 

Jesse seemed a little taken aback, biting his lip and then nodding, hesitantly. You smiled, muttering a small thank you to him before asking him to take off his shirt. Obliging, you asked if he wanted a coffee first.

 

"Oh darlin', that would be lovely," McCree hummed, a smile finally on his lips. "Two sugars, just a touch of milk, thank you kindly."

 

Quickly, you made it for him and handed it over, watching as he took a small drink, placing it next on the window ledge. You made up a small salt-water solution, placing it on the floor as you knelt before him, placing the scissors next to the bandages on the floor. McCree watched as you tried to cool it down, blowing at it and he gave a chuckle, causing you to look up to him.

 

"Something funny?"

 

"Nothing, yer just adorable is all," Jesse confessed. Your cheeks went red, flushed with heat as you looked back at the home made saline solution. Jesse couldn't help but smirk, a smug look on his face as you dipped your fingers into it, taking it out quickly with a small 'sss' noise. He admired your messy hair, your tired eyes and just somehow, you managed to keep a smile on your lips regardless of the situation. "Why you being so nice to me? Especially after findin' me all banged up?"

 

This question caught you off guard, causing you to stare at him. Unsure of how to respond, you shrugged, mumbling something along the lines of it being in your nature. Jesse's only reply was a small hum, noticing you dab a ball of cotton wool into the solution, squeezing it slightly so it wasn't soaked. You went to dab it onto the wound, only to realise you hadn't taken off the bandages.

 

"God damn it," you mumbled.

 

"Here," Jesse chuckled, taking the cotton out of your hands.

 

"Thanks," you smiled, taking the bandages off slowly to reveal the wound. It was still poorly and you winced at the sight. You reached up, taking the cotton out of his hands as you let him drink his coffee first. "Hold still, it will sting."

 

"I know."

 

You pressed onto the wound, hearing Jesse groan loudly, tapping his foot wildly on the floor. You muttered sorry repeatedly, to which he ignored, groaning more as you cleaned the wound. It looked a little better by the end, but red and swollen. Sighing, you picked up the bandages, standing up and asking Jesse to follow your lead. It was the same as last night, but you managed to keep your eyes on your work this time. Cutting the end of the required bandage, you firmly tied it in place, causing Jesse to let out a small 'oof.'

 

"Darlin', mind yer strength!"

 

"Sorry," you sighed. "I just wanna make sure your wound isn't going to get infected. I need to keep it clean, Henry's gonna kill me if I don't."

 

"Henry yer fella?" Jesse asked.

 

"Henry? Pfft," you laughed. "God no, he's happily engaged to his mister."

 

"I see, no fella then?"

 

"No, no fella," you laughed, helping Jesse pull his shirt over him again.

 

It was silent for a moment, and you watched as Jesse reached for his coffee once more. Taking a sip, he spat it out, scrunching up his face and declaring how it had gone cold. You gave a small laugh, taking the mug from his hand and pouring the contents out alongside your own. You boiled the kettle and heard McCree nervously clear his throat.

 

"Look," he started. It was followed by a slight dim mention of your name and you knew this wouldn't be good. "I best be goin', sugar. Your hospitality is top notch, finest in town by far, but, I can't put you in any danger."

 

"Jesse, you can't go just yet. Once we get that wound seen to, just... Then you can leave, alright?"

 

"I want to agree--"

 

"You're going to have to agree, 'cause like I said, Henry is comin' over tonight. Please, I'm only asking you get that wound seen to."

 

Rolling his eyes, Jesse took a seat back on the chair, looking out at the window. The rain was growing heavier and he was pretty sure that if he went out, there'd be nowhere he could get shelter from anyway. He was probably better off staying with you at the moment. Looking you up and down, he gave a false smile, nodding.

 

"Fine, I'm sorry, I just-- I worry that you'll get hurt 'cause'a'me."

 

"Worrying about me already?" You teased, folding your arms. The kettle clicked and you poured the water into the already prepared coffee mugs.

 

"Sugar."

 

Looking to Jesse, you raised an brow.

 

"What is it?"

 

"No, you forgot to put sugar in my coffee, darlin'."

 

"Oh."

 

You turned round, blushing furiously as you heard Jesse give a breathy laugh, embarrassed that you had already gotten so used to the pet names. Quickly handing him his coffee, you announced you were going to change, feeling Jesse's eyes follow you as you walked out, coffee in hand.

 

He just couldn't help but smirk, but as soon as you were out of sight, Jesse could feel his stomach coil in nervousness. Why he was letting you and your 'friend' help him, he just couldn't comprehend it himself. After such a short amount of time, he didn't expect to stay so long. 


	3. Topsy Turvey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree finally gets the wound seen to, and a nightmare takes its toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that McCree has a terrible bout of nightmares, so I had to pop it in one way or another.
> 
> It's short compared to other chapters, but just an update, I won't be able to update regurarly since I'm back at work on Monday. I'll try and throw another chapter out tomorrow. 
> 
> I also needed some cheerful and angst. I dunno, I needed something.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bamfz.tumblr.com

The day went past far too quick for your liking. You didn't want to admit it, but you rather enjoyed Jesse's company. He was funny, polite and heaven forbid you forget that sweet accent. He knew just what to say as you sat watching something on your phone and he would mention something like, 'darlin', yer gonna hurt yer pretty eyes glued to that thing.' It was stupid and almost old fashioned, but you would look up and he'd continue with, 'set your eyes on me, much better view.'

 

Of course, he'd announce he was kidding, but a part of you wishes he wasn't. Or almost had an inkling that he wasn't, but you were vowing to yourself to keep your distance. He'd be gone by the end of the night. You tried your best to not let it bother you, but you knew part of you would miss him in a sense. A complete stranger.

 

As soon as McCree was met with your friend, he had a stern talking to. Henry didn't hold back in health and safety. You tried to talk to Henry, telling him he'd heard all this from you, but Henry had none of it. He would continue to go on about how maybe a medical professional could ingrain it into his head. What you didn't like was when Henry tried to make it seem like McCree was putting all of this on you.

 

Burdening you.

 

"Henry, I took him in. This is not his fault," you argued. "Don't you dare put that on Jesse!" You continued, face and voice stern as Henry rolled his eyes.

 

It was tense and Jesse simply watched as you stood there, breathing heavily, scraping your bottom lip with your teeth. You loved Henry, you did, but to be blunt about it, he could be an ass.

 

Eventually you were stood at the doorway, watching with concern on your face as Henry had started stitching at McCree's wound, watching as he winced and gripped onto the arm rest of the couch. Taking deep breath, Henry had hit a part that was particularly sensitive, causing McCree to growl, trying to swat at Henry's hand.

 

"Stop it, I'm nearly done," Henry stated.

 

"Well, watch where you're pokin' that damn thing, will ya!?" McCree yelled.

 

It was obvious that the both of them were not getting along and a part of you almost regretted bringing Henry over. You watched as he finished the stitching, running a hand through his dark curly hair after wiping down his hands. He got up, packing his things and you took a seat next to Jesse, seeing him shoot daggers with his glare to Henry. They had bickered a few times and you knew Henry was a character to get used to. Great with patients, but you knew his people skills needed some work.

 

"I'm sure my friend here," Henry began, looking to you with raised brows, "will finish the rest. No strenuous activities for the next week or two, you'll need to get it checked by then, too."

 

McCree let out a grunt.

 

"Thanks. Try not taking it out on the lady next time, buddy."

 

You heard the malice in his words and looked to McCree, seeing his expression simply stay blank, showing no emotion to Henry. You got slightly scared, excusing yourself as Henry walked out, saying to Jesse to stay put.

 

"Alright, darlin'."

 

Just like that he was back to his usual charming self. Following Henry as he put on his coat, you folded your arms, shaking your head.

 

"Fancy telling me what that was about?"

 

"Look, I get it, you think the guy's nice, but remember, you found him in the street. He's in some dodgy shit," Henry explained, looking to you. "I'm just worried about you."

 

It was a direct reminder that Henry was in fact right. Why else would he be beaten up in the street? Why else would he carry a gun on his person at all times? It was clear you were torn and Henry placed a hand on your shoulder, making you look to him. A small smile was on his face, it was filled with pity and you sighed, shoving his arm off and muttering a small thank you to him. In reply, Henry simply picked up his bags, walking out the door which you closed.

 

You stood in the hallway, hearing McCree groan a little from the main room. You hated how Henry could make you second guess things, but you needed that break into reality. Swallowing whatever spit was in your mouth, you took a deep breath and walked back in and McCree could tell straight away that you weren't your usual self. He raised an eyebrow, watching as you simply picked a few things off the coffee table, walking to the kitchen. McCree pushed himself off the couch, even more sore than before as the wound was now a lot more clean and fresh.

 

He stood, watching you place some things in the bin before washing the dishes in the sink from the dinner you had cooked for you both. Unsure of how to approach it, he cleared his throat, causing you to look round, smiling quickly before looking back to the sink, lathering your hands in the bubbles. Jesse walked in, taking a seat at the kitchen table and watching closely.

 

"What'd he tell ya, sweet pea?"

 

The pet names strung a chord in your heart and you tried your best not to melt. Sighing deeply, you dried your hands after placing the dishes away, turning round and leaning against the counter. You scanned Jesse for a moment, groaning as you put your hands up to your face. You were so conflicted.

 

"He just, what are you involved with McCree?"

 

"You really wanna know? I can't tell ya, but put it this way, I'm a vigilante of sorts."

 

You raised an eyebrow, a smile on your face as he stepped up, chuckling a little.

 

"A vigilante? Really?"

 

"Mhmm," McCree replied, grinning. He paced forward towards you. "I save pretty little things like you, for example."

 

You let out a laugh, shaking your head and blushing furiously. You went to reply, but you noticed McCree in front of you, a small smile on his lips and you couldn't help but laugh again.

 

"I think you'll find I saved you, last night." Jesse went to speak, but was speechless. He furrowed his eyebrows and then looked to you, almost with a hurt expression. "Oh sorry, did I smash that big ego of yours, ** _darlin'_**?" You mocked, grinning.

 

Here you were, back to normal. Jesse gave a loud laugh, wincing as he held his side. He still chuckled, marvelled at your comeback.

 

"Nice one."

 

It fell quiet again and you could hear McCree breathing lowly. You looked up to him, smiling sweetly before excusing yourself. Your feet had grown cold, so you paced to the bedroom, hunting out your slippers. You realised you hadn't made your bed and berated yourself, feeling the warmth cover your feet. Turning round, you gasped as Jesse was right behind you. He laughed, his hands now on your hips which caused you to let out a small 'um.'

 

"Oh, uh, sorry darlin'."

 

Jesse let go, raising his hands as he stepped back.

 

"So, uh, I take it you'll be going then?"

 

"Actually, sweetheart, I was wondering if I could stay the night. I'm still pretty sore, I'll leave in the mornin' if that's alright with you?"

 

"Uh, oh! Um, yeah! Sure," you smiled.

 

You were relieved. The rain was still on and had been on all day and even then, seeing how his wound was going, you knew you'd feel alright knowing that Jesse was safe, even for one more night.

 

"You sleep in the bed, though," you announced, "no if's, ands or buts. You're healing, you're in the bed."

  
\---

  
You didn't know what time it was, but you woke up to a loud yell, causing you to shoot up. It was muffled, causing you to pant as you rushed to the living room window. Pulling back the curtain, you looked out, noticing no one was in the street. Confused, you heard your name being yelled, causing you to rush to your room. Opening the door, McCree was sat, breathing heavily.

 

Pacing over, you sat on the bed, seeing his hands to his face as he groaned, hissing through his teeth. You looked at his wound as he slept shirtless, seeing it was still fine. Confused, you grabbed his hands, pulling them from his eyes.

 

"Jesse? What's wrong?"

 

"I--, Darlin' I'm so sorry, go back to sleep," McCree breathed, his eyes riddled with fear and tiredness.

 

"No, something obviously happened. What's wrong?"

 

"Just, god, it's embarrassing. Bad dream, basically."

 

It was the most serious you had heard him in the two days you'd known him. Giving a slight nod, you stroked his hands, seeing him look at you like you were unreal. He took one of his hands out of yours, cupping your cheek slightly. Eyes wide, you looked to his hand and then him, watching as he scanned you.

 

"I just... You're alright, sweetheart? Yeah? Tell me yer alright?"

 

He let go of you as you nodded.

 

"Good... I'll be off tomorrow. When you wake up again, don't be surprised if I'm gone."

 

You don't know why, but it hurt. It stung. You couldn't tell him no, though. He had the wound seen to, so you simply nodded.

 

"Just get some sleep."

 

Jesse laid back down, closing his eyes as he rubbed at his face, breathing heavily. Walking out, you left the door open and turned on the kitchen light as you paced in, absolutely positive that you were not going to get back to sleep.


	4. Amnesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree leaves. Temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't sleep, so here, have another chapter. I've just a got a lot of inspiration for this fic all of a sudden. I'm sorry if it's so, bleh. But the feedback is mainly positive. Thank you very much. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! 
> 
> I hope you all take care and I am now going to go sleep. It's 6 AM and I am knackered. 
> 
> Also, it's short, sorry!

You groaned as you sat up, looking at the laptop that was in front of you. The screen was black, obviously out from lack of power and you groaned, rubbing at your forehead. Looking round, you were still in the kitchen, taking note that you had passed out in said room. Looking round, you noticed something faltering slightly on your shoulders and looked to them. Eyes wide, you noticed Jesse's dark serape. Taking a deep breath, you pulled it round, seeing the pattern glisten slightly under the kitchen light.  Jesse had obviously placed it on you before leaving. Folding it in your arms, you got up, pacing quietly to the bedroom.

 

The door was closed and part of you knew what to expect. Slowly, you opened the door, looking in. The bed was made, no sign of McCree and the room was, well, empty. Sighing, you looked to the ceiling and then the bed, slightly upset. You knew he'd be gone, but for some reason you'd hope he'd at least say goodbye. Scanning the bed, you noticed a small note catching your curiosity. Walking over, you sat down, placing Jesse's serape on the bed next to you. Picking it up, you saw the folded paper have your name on the blank side in a messy scribble.

 

"Not the best handwriting, cowboy," you laughed, trying to cheer yourself up.

 

Opening it, you looked, seeing a small letter that Jesse had left for you.

 

_'Sorry to leave in such a harsh way, darling. It's best this way. I can't have people who are after me, come after you. It just ain't fair. You look after yourself, and don't worry about the serape. I got plenty of them. Hopefully you won't bump into me again, not on such horrible terms at least. Most of all, thank you. You're kindness is something I'll forever be in debt to you for. Jesse McCree.'_

 

A part of you was angry. Did he really think a note and his god damn stupid serape would make up for just upping and leaving? Was he really that stupid? Did he not realise how attached you had grown to him? In a mere two days, you had grown to like him and his company. Out of spite, you crunched up the note, throwing it against the open door, watching it fall to the floor. Some shrivelled bandages caught your attention on your bedside table, causing you to groan.

 

"Fucking idiot!"

 

You hadn't realised it, but you were tearing up. You were so silly and naive to even think that this man, you barely knew, would even consider giving you a proper farewell. He was a mystery man after all. You weren't supposed to know who he was, but for some reason, he let you. Maybe that's why you grown to like him? Maybe a false sense of trust and security caused you to fall into a small trap of your own.

 

Taking a deep breath, you calmed yourself. You had to just get on with your things, life, everything. And that you did. Although it was strange when you were sat in the main room, looking at your phone. Your eyebrows were furrowed, looking round as if to expect Jesse there. The empty space on your couch caused you to close your eyes, shaking your head. Deciding to have an early one, you got up, switching off the lights in the flat, pacing to the bedroom and closing the door.

 

It was natural to be upset, right? To be this angry? You hoped so.

 

Once under your covers, you held onto the pillow and noticed a scent, furrowing your brows. It hit you that it was Jesse's, causing you to groan into the pillow. Ignoring it, you eventually fell asleep, preparing yourself for normal life tomorrow with work.

 

* * *

 

Your mind had abandoned all thought of Jesse McCree. The mystery man from months ago. How long had it been? Two months? Three? Two going on three? You didn't keep track, but it wasn't important now. It was just after quarter past 7 at night and you were on the bus home, uncomfortable with the cramped public transport. You wanted nothing more than to be home, comfortable, in your pyjamas and curled up on the couch.

 

Nothing new or exciting had happened in your life, other than the fact you now had a cat. That was about it. Bucky was an adorable feline, black all over with small white socks on his paws, but being an outdoor cat, you wouldn't think he had them to begin with. Your stop came and you got up, ringing the bell to notify the driver and soon enough, you were off and walking up the street to your house.

 

The autumn months were beautiful, the leaves crunching under your feet. One of your hands rested on the handle of your bag, draped over your shoulder, as your heels clicked on the ground. Reaching the set of stairs to your flat, you looked up, seeing Bucky at the window meowing consistently. You let out a giggle, walking up the stairs as you dug into your bag, rummaging round for your keys. Finding them, you began unlocking the door.

 

"Howdy, darlin'."

 

You froze, shock consuming every fibre of your being. Just when you had forgotten about him, he walked back into your life. Who gave him any damn right? How dare he? Taking out he keys, you turned round, your eyes settling on him. Jesse McCree. No anonymous outfit, quite the opposite. A bright red serape, a _god damn_ cowboy hat, _spurs_ on his shoes for crying out loud.

 

"Wha--"

 

"I can explain, sweetheart. Just, give me that chance, please?"

 

His voice was honeysuckle and smoke combined and you knew you'd always be a sucker for it. You hated it, but you loved it. You were still angry, but given the circumstances of how you met, you managed to pardon him of any judgement, turning back round and unlocking the door.

 

"Fine."

 

Walking in, you heard those spurs behind you, closing the door and following you to the lift, Jesse taking his place next to you, looking to you as the lift doors closed. It was all too familiar.


	5. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explination is given and it's almost as if Jesse never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the update! Updates from now on will be slow since I am back at work as of tomorrow. Well, technically today since it's nearly 2 AM here and I'm to be up in 5 hours.
> 
> I OVERUSE DARLING SO MUCH, BUT I THINK IT'S CAUSE I DO ACTUALLY USE IT TOO MUCH IN REAL LIFE, TOO. WHATEVER. 
> 
> I needed angsty fluff. So I delivered, I guess! Also thank you for such amazing feedback! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! And by the way, things will be picking up soon enough. Things will be happening soon. What? I won't say. Is it fluff? Is it drama? Is it smut? I don't know! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> http://bamfz.tumblr.com

It was silent as McCree sat the kitchen table, fingers tapping on the wood as he listened to you clink the plastic cat fork against Bucky's bowl, who meowed constantly in at your feet. He rubbed at your ankles, his tail flicking at your legs as he grew inpatient, obviously hungry. You chopped his food up even further, almost taking your anger out on the food until you realised what you were doing, blinking frantically and before looking down to your companion feline.

 

"Okay, Bucky. Dinner's coming," you announced, walking over to the window.

 

Jesse watched as you placed the food down for him on a small blue mat, stroking his back and tail as he began to eat. He even listened to you talk to him like he was your child, smiling at the sight. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed you. You were probably the only person who had shown him some kindness in a long while. When you looked round to him, he studied your face and the expression was one of anger and confusion. McCree took a deep breath, licking his lips as he went to speak.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

You wanted to be angry, you wanted to yell, shout, scream, anything. But as soon as your eyes met his and those words fell from his lips, it was like you had heard what you needed. Of course, you were still going to give him a piece of your mind, whether he wanted it or not, but heaven forbid you actually forgave him. Closing your eyes, you shook your head, looking to him once more.

 

"How could you just leave like that, Jesse?"

 

It was like a kick in the stomach for him. Hearing you say his name in a way that pained him. Sighing, he asked you to take a seat across from him on the table. You simply obliged, keeping your eyes on him at all times as he took of his hat. He placed it on the table in front of you, followed by his trusty peacekeeper. You still felt slightly uneasy at the sight of it, your eyes glazing over it quickly before looking to Jesse once more. You rested your hands on the table, your fingers drumming a small, unfamiliar beat until you felt Jesse's human hand in yours.

 

"I need you t'listen to me, alright, darlin'?"

 

"Why should I listen? You just fucked off, Jesse! You just fucking disappeared and you showed up out of nowhere! Who do you think you are?"

 

"I know, I'm sor--"

 

"Are you really?"

 

"If you would just listen!"

 

Jesse's voice was firm, his eyes showing just how serious he was being. Nodding, you felt McCree squeeze your hand reassuringly. You coudn't even deny that you felt butterflies in your stomach and you hated it.

 

"Oh boy, where do I start, huh?" Jesse asked, giving a soft chuckle. "Y'see, doll, I was, uh. I was involved in some bad business so to speak. I don't know if you heard, but there was a gang. Notorious so to speak. Deadlock."

 

He studied your face for any reaction, but you stare blankly. You hadn't heard of anything of the sorts and shook your head.

 

"Obviously not that notorious then," he mumbled, laughing a little. Jesse was nervous, you could tell. He took his hand away, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I was in that gang. I was sharp eye, best shot in town. Best of the best actually--"

 

"Get to the point, Jesse," you sighed, brows furrowed.

 

"Right. Sorry," he stated. "I cut things off, got involved with another organisation. Let's leave 'em out, don't wanna know about them. Ended up leavin' that, too, after some nasty bull went down. So, low and behold, you have yours truly, on his own, doing his own thing. I was a bounty hunter o'sorts, Takin' jobs only if they seemed to be for the right reason."

 

You tried to study him, seeing if he was lying. Of course, you couldn't really tell if he was, but you had a feeling it was nothing but truth in his words. Nodding to show you were still listening, Jesse seemed somewhat surprised. He had half expected you to have kicked him out by now.

 

"Basically, the night you found me, someone was after me. We got into a long brawl, he managed to hit me and get me banged up, which you, of course, helped me with. But let me tell you, he mentioned that gang. He mentioned Deadlock. And if I'm perfectly honest with you, darlin'. I was scared."

 

Jesse McCree. Mystery man. Bounty hunter. Man on the run. He was scared.

 

His eyes averted your gaze, looking to the table. His mechanical arm was gripping to the table, which caused you reach over, holding it in your hand. You had never touched it before, noting it was cold. He seemed slightly started by this, but soon his fingers were intertwined with yours. How could someone you knew for such a short amount of time, have such an effect on you?

 

"I don't know why you haven't put me back out yet."

 

"I don't know either."

 

Now that was a darn lie and you knew it. 

 

Jesse simply acknowelged it, staring at your hands which were held across the table. Maybe you had been too harsh on Jesse. It was surreal that was Jesse was back here, in front of you. He didn't hide in front of you, which you felt honoured by. He could tell you were lost in thought and decided to break the silence.

 

"It wasn't easy just leavin' y'know, darlin'. I felt like I'd just commenced a prayer meetin'! The one gal that shows me kindness and I just... God, sweetheart, I don't deserve any kindness from ya. Trust me when I say this, but it was all for your safety. I needed to protect you."

 

The two of you finally locked your gaze on one another, an unknown tension growing between you. Swallowing, you simply smiled, appreciating that yes, he was protecting you. It made sense now. If they came after McCree, they'd more than likely come after you since you helped him. It was reasonable.

 

"Why did you come back then?"

 

"I had to make sure you were safe."

 

Bucky meowed once more at your feet, causing you to stand up and release your hand from Jesse's grip. He watched you walk out the room with him after excusing yourself, his eyes studying your frame. He blinked a few times, rubbing at his temple and the the bridge of his nose. He was in too deep, he didn't like this. Well, he did, but he shouldn't. He heard you call out for Bucky as he ran across the main room as he had a small sock in his mouth. Jesse gave a smile, standing up and making his way to your location.

 

Leaning against the door frame, he watched as you caught him, cradling him in your arms and taking the sock out of his mouth. You babbled in a baby tone to him, which Jesse shook his head at. Yet part of him just couldn't help but smile. He wanted this, he envied you almost. You had a normal life, a job, a place of your own, paid the bills, seen friends, probably had a 'fella' of your own. Or a misses, he made sure not to just assume.

 

"So, do you forgive me?"

 

The question caught you off guard.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Do you forgive me?"

 

"I do, but you're not out of the woods just yet. I'm still angry at you," you explained, feeling Bucky jumping out of your arms. Pushing a bit of your hair back, you looked to McCree, noticing he hadn't put his hat back on.

 

"That's what I expected," Jesse sighed, pulling off his serape. "But if a beautiful dame like you forgives me at least, I'll take it."

 

A blush was on your face once more and you folded your arms, looking away from him. Jesse clocked onto this, grinning as he walked over, folding his serape over your shoulders. You looked to him, eyes wide.

 

"Now, I don't know about you darlin', but I'm feeling hungry and could go a bite to eat. It's chilly outside, so why don't we do some catchin' up over some good ol' grub? You'll need something to warm you on the walk."

 

Rolling your eyes, you nodded and he seemed to ignore your protests of him being cold. He walked to the flat door, yelling your name, causing you to grab your bag and wave goodbye to Bucky. You hurried over to the door, locking it as you and Jesse walked down the close stairs instead of the lift. He opened the building complex door, stepping aside and letting you through first.

 

"By the way!"

 

You stopped once you were down the stairs, looking up to McCree.

 

"You look mighty fine in my clothes, darlin'."

 

Eyes wide, you simply walked ahead in a direction, hearing his loud, goofy laugh as he finally was in the open street.

 

"Diner's this way, honey," he called out, watching you turn round, groaning as you walked back.

 

He just loved teasing you, that was fact.


	6. The Only Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. It went against everything he stood for, but for some reason, Jesse just couldn't resist you. 
> 
> Once was enough to satisfy. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> I've had a real bad time of it today. Back at work, mental health playing up, you get it. Have some fluff. 
> 
> Angst is coming though. Trust me. 
> 
> http://bamfz.tumblr.com

Arriving at the diner, Jesse held the door open for you as the bell dinged in your ear. Thanking him, you stepped him, seeing him point to the back booth, saying he'd order for you. You simply went along with it, walking to a booth and sitting down. Watching Jesse, you smiled, but noticed he had no hat, no gun and his serape was on you. He was completely bare. Confused, you looked down to the red garment, scrunching it up in your hands before nuzzling into it. The diner was pretty chilly.

 

Or that was the excuse anyway.

 

You heard some spurs and straightened yourself up, expecting McCree to sit across from you, but he slid in next to you, smiling down at you.

 

"Hope you don't mind some company," he drawled, grinning from ear to ear.

 

"Not at all," you said, butterflies in your stomach as his gaze locked with yours once more.

 

"I just ordered a burger, nothin' too fancy."

 

Nodding, you noticed the waitress come over, placing a bottle of beer in front of McCree and one for you. You weren't much of a beer drinker, but you shrugged, taking it in hand. Thanking the waitress, she left and McCree didn't hesitate to take a swig. He was thirsty, that was certain. Sipping at your own, you placed it down, enjoying the taste for a moment, until it stuck in your throat. Jesse cleared his throat, folding his arms on the table.

 

"So," he began. "Mind tellin' me what you've been up to, darlin'?"

 

"Uh, nothing really... Working, got Bucky," you smiled. "Just... Moving on."

 

Jesse could hear and feel the sting in your last set of words. It was obvious that it would still pain you, so he made it his mission to make it up to you. A small juke box played in the background as he listened to the chatter of some other customers, the laughter of some staff in the back rooms and then back to you. He watched you drink once more, grimacing at the aftertaste. He let out a chuckle, seeing you swallow and whine.

 

"Don't, I just-- I don't really drink beer, okay?" You explained.

 

"It's alright, I can get ya somethin' else, if you want?"

 

You shook your head.

 

"It's strange, you leave for months and when you come back, it's like... It's like we pick up again."

 

"It is strange, especially since we've only known each other properly for such a short period'a'time," McCree chimed in. "Doesn't make it any less precious."

 

Precious. It was such a bizarre choice of words, but you ignored it.

 

"So, any fella? Or misses?" McCree asked. You raised an eyebrow, smiling at his interest. "I'm just askin', doll, don't get the wrong idea," he chuckled.

 

Your mood dropped and you simply mumbled no. It was a little awkward to say the least. Jesse mentally slapped himself, realising just how arrogant and cocky he must have sounded. Of course he was interested, why else would he have came back? He went to speak, but was interrupted by the clanging of some plates on the table, a small 'enjoy your meal, kiddos.'

 

You both ate, making some small talk until Jesse cracked a joke, which made you cough with laughter. You had to swivel to the side slightly, swallowing your food as you laughed a little more. Jesse sighed with relief as he bit into his burger once more, only to feel you hit his arm.

 

"Whoa, what's that about, honey?" McCree asked, a mouth full of food.

 

"You nearly made me choke, you ass."

 

McCree gave a small shrug, continuing with his food. Shaking your head, you had the most stupid grin on your face, pushing your plate aside. Jesse finally finished his and you both sat, speaking as you both washed down your meal with the beers he had previously ordered. It wasn't until you'd noticed just how close McCree was, that his arm was placed lowly at your back, his hand lightly holding your waist.

 

If the wrong idea was that McCree definitely had even an inkling of a thing for you, then yeah. You had the wrong idea. You decided to test this out, curious to his reaction. All common sense went out the window. You forgot about his 'criminal record' so to speak, his anonymity to others. You slowly pressed yourself against him as he spoke about one of his old long time friends, before letting your head rest on his arm. He continued and you were slightly disappointed. Until you felt a small squeeze on your waist.

 

A giddy smile was on your lips and you buried your face into his serape, hiding this from him. Jesse on the other hand, noticed everything. Questioning whether he was getting too close, or that he wanted to get too close was running through his mind. Abruptly, he got up, making you follow suit, grabbing the plates and then putting them on the counter. You watched as Jesse placed some money alongside them, urging you to follow him out of the diner.

 

It was a lot colder and you looked to McCree, feeling guilty about wearing his serape. He didn't seem phased by it as he walked by your side. Before you knew it, you were both back to your place and he had agreed to a coffee.

 

"Everythin' alright, darlin'?"

 

You were awfully quiet and you didn't realise it until now. It was shameful actually. You let out a small 'mhm', mixing the coffee's and making sure they were ready. Handing Jesse his cup, you turned round, leaning against the counter with your own in hand. Sipping slowly as it was still hot.

 

"Thank you, kindly," Jesse smiled, causing you to smile at him sincerely. "Now, darlin'. I have to say, I did miss this."

 

"My coffee...?" You asked, laughing a little.

 

"Well, that's one thing," Jesse mused. "I missed yer company."

 

For what was the millionth time that night, you blushed. Averting your gaze from Jesse, he watched you, sipping at the coffee once more. Taking a deep breath, his heartbeat quickened, placing the mug on the table behind him. Pacing forward, he took yours out of your hand, causing you to be a little startled.

 

"Jesse?"

 

"Shush, honey," he whispered.

 

You felt his fingers on your chin, causing you to feel whirlwind of sensations in your stomach. Your knees were weak, the cliche's hitting your body one after another. McCree made sure you looked at him, his warm brown eyes studying every feature on your face. He watched as your lips quivered.

 

"I-- I really shouldn't, but... Once can't hurt, right?" Confused, you watched as Jesse began to close the gap between you, his hands now at your hips, pulling you as close as he could. Something in Jesse was different, his voice turned low, almost primal. "Plus how could I resist a gal that's as mighty fine as yourself..."

 

Swallowing, you felt McCree let his hand rest on your neck, leaning in and latching his lips onto yours. A small moan escaped your lips, to which he hummed pleasantly to. You closed your eyes, feeling his beard against your skin, but it didn't matter. His lips tasted of beer and cigars, something else was there that you couldn't quite place. You kissed back, your arms reaching round and wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. It was like an ache had been fulfilled in you, a wanting and yearning slowly being measured.

 

Jesse pulled away for a moment, leaving you breathless, before dipping back to your lips. His grip tightened, the hand that was on your neck slowly running through your hair. Following suit, you couldn't help but press against him, giving in to all temptation. Jesse groaned, his tongue slipping between your lips, tangling with yours. He sucked at your bottom lip, nipping and biting gently as he let his hands work their way through your hair. In an instant, he stopped being so dominant and an unknown passion overtook him.

 

He became soft, gentle and tender. Pulling apart, Jesse rested his forehead on yours, looking at you like you were the most fragile thing in this world. Your eyes were hazed and Jesse leaned up, kissing your forehead.

 

"I've been wantin' to do that for months," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cowboy smooched you. How nice. 
> 
> Also, I'm back at work as I've previously mentioned. I may try and update at the weekend, get a regular pattern. Although it's a bit pointless to do so, seeing as, well, I never follow plans haha. 
> 
> Just, if updates are all over the place, this is why! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Prepare yourselves, though.


	7. Warning Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are established so to speak, but at a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. My mental health has declined something awful and I've been struggling to write. This chapter is terrible, but I had to move it forward one way or another. 
> 
> I'll probably re-write the series if I'm honest, but we'll see. It's not gonna be too long, but eh. 
> 
> Thanks once again.

"Does it have to be a one time thing?"

 

Jesse simply stood there, looking down at you as you seemed dazed with lust. His hand cupped your cheek, gentle as if not to break you. Your throat was dry with anticipation as you wanted Jesse's lips back on yours. God, this man was something. He thumbs at your skin, his features softening at your gaze. A small smile placed upon his lips, he shook his head. Leaning down, he sweetly kissed you, his lips ghosting yours for only a moment before he pulled back.

 

Wrapping your arms round his neck again, you pulled Jesse back in, kissing him roughly. McCree let out a grunt, melting himself into the kiss. Giving in completely, Jesse let his hands fall from your cheeks to your hips, grabbing them tightly before pulling you closer. It wasn't until you felt his lips trail along your jaw that you let out a breathy moan, your hands reaching up and tangling them in Jesse's hair. Leaning into your ear, he bit slightly, causing you to let out a small giggle.

 

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, darlin'. I've warned you many times," Jesse whispered, leaning down to your neck.

 

You simply hummed as his lips latched onto your neck, gripping tightly as he bit and sucked at your skin. You were sure it would leave a mark, but you didn't care. You could hear him grunt as he continued, but stopped, peppering kisses as the red mark started to appear. You wanted more, but just as you went to move, you felt Jesse grab your hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing them gently.

 

"We'll take it slow, sweetheart," Jesse explained. "Can't rush things like this."

 

Nodding, you appreciated his decision. Slowly, he moved, letting go of your hands and grabbing his hat and gun from the table. Noticing you were still in his serape, you lifted it over your head, watching Jesse come over. Smiling, you simply wrapped it round him, getting lost in the folds of cloth. You let out a laugh as he helped, a stupid grin and a goofy laugh leaving his lips. You were giddy and you couldn't help but laugh along with him.

 

Looking round, you noticed the cups and sighed.

 

"What is it with you and cold coffee?"

 

"I'm more of a whiskey man, if I'm honest," Jesse teased. "Now, I need to go take care of something."

 

You simply gave a nod.

 

"Okay, that's fair enough," you said. "Will... uh, will I see you again?"

 

"Hm," Jesse hummed, "maybe? What will I get in return?"

 

"Jesse, shut up," you laughed. "I'm being serious."

 

"Well, I could swing by tomorrow," he suggested.

 

You explained how you were seeing Henry tomorrow, but he just gave a small grunt. You rolled your eyes, but eventually you both settled on the night after. A little awkward, Jesse simply left. You locked the door, confused as to what was to come of it. You knew that Jesse was far too 'dangerous' as he put it, to be in a stable relationship, so you didn't know what to expect.

 

* * *

 

  
"What the hell is that on your neck?"

 

Henry simply reached over, pulling back the collar of your shirt from across the table of the coffee shop, eyes scanning the small 'bruise' on your neck. Swatting your hand away, you sipped your coffee, avoiding eye contact with Henry.

 

"It's none of your business," you stated. "Anywa--"

 

"No, no, no," Henry chuckled, finishing his tea. "Who is it?"

 

You could see the smirk on his lips as he raised an eyebrow. You shook your head, staying silent. Henry simply sat, evaluating you over and over. His fingers drummed on the table, pouting his lips. He watched as you seemed to grow nervous under his gaze, which made him wonder. Looking to your neck and then to you, he shook it off. It wasn't until he noticed the top you were wearing smelt of stale cigar smoke. You were in a rush so you had stuck it on, hoping it would do, trying to mask it with some deodorant.

 

"It's that man? Jesse was it?" Henry asked.

 

You froze, eyes wide.

 

"I fucking knew it. What are you doing? He's dangerous!"

 

Rolling your eyes, you placed your cup down and slid it forward.

 

"Henry, I get what you're saying, but--"

 

Looking out the window, Henry stood up.

 

"We'll talk about this another time, but I gotta go, do you want a lift?" Henry asked, grabbing his bag.

 

"No," you mumbled. "Look, Henry, I get you don't like him, but, just... Please..."

 

You didn't even know what you were meant to ask at this point, but Henry simply sighed, nodding. Getting up, you gave him a hug, seeing him go out the coffee shop, hopping into his fiance's car. You envied him slightly as he leaned over, kissing him quickly and fastening his seat belt. Waving him off from inside the shop. Paying for the coffee's, you wrapped your jacket closer, grabbing your bag and walking out the building. It was chilly as you listened to your shoes click against the cement.

 

The walk was quiet and only a fifteen minute walk. On the way, a park caught your attention and you looked in, seeing some kids running about, yelling and 'terrorising' so to speak some people who walked by. Rolling your eyes, you paced quickly, quickly making your way to your house.

 

Nearly there, you heard another set of feet behind you as it echoed through the air. You shrugged it off, stopping suddenly to grab your keys out of your bag. It was then you noticed the steps behind you stopped. Paranoia setting in, you looked round, seeing a figure a distance behind you. You couldn't make out their face, but a black jacket and hat was upon their frame and it was enough to cause you to run the rest of the way and up your stairs.

 

Once in your house, you panted for breath, locking the door and keeping the keys in the door. Shaking, you took off your shoes, turning off any lights and looking out the main room window through the blinds. The street across from your row of flats, the figure stood, staring down the street. He seemed to be on the phone to someone, looking up to your window. Stepping back, you peeked through the small space between the blinds and the window, being sure not to be seen.

 

You finally pulled yourself away from the window, grabbing your phone. You thought about phoning the police, but what if it was something to do with Jesse? Would it get him in bother? Plus, they hadn't actually done anything to you. You looked back out, seeing the strange man gone and looked further out, seeing no sight of him along the street. Breathing heavily, your anxiety raised through the roof. Shaking your head, you began to turn on some lights.

 

You tried to calm yourself down, but nothing was working. 11 PM turned to 3. Then 3 turned to 6. You couldn't sleep, the birds were chirping and eventually you had passed out on the couch, clothes from last night still on you as you exhausted yourself physically and mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at http://bamfz.tumblr.com for updates.


	8. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse eventually turns up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that the last update was so long ago and that this one isn't very eventful. I want to try and pace it out and get more of the plot going. I promise it will get better.
> 
> I had to take a break from writing as a lot of things happened with my mental health, work and relationships, but I am on the mend. Updates will be sporadic so to speak and I will try my best to update when I can. There's no set time or day I'll be updating this, so please stay with me. 
> 
> I am very thankful for the support and encouragement you guys give me. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy this and that you like the story. I'm so glad you guys are so understanding. It means so so much to me. You guys have no idea. So from the very bottom of my heart, thank you so much. You're all amazing and deserve happiness and love in your life. 
> 
> I will promise a better chapter soon, I had to move the plot so Jesse was in it again some way or another. I am very ill at the moment in regards to health, aka, I have a bug thing that's going around and unfortunately I caught it. I've been stuck in bed and then in work and bleh. It's taking it's toll, but I will try and update this when I can! Thank you for being so patient with me! 
> 
> You make mama moon a happy girl! <3

A loud whack on your head caused you to shoot your eyes open, groaning as you suddenly rubbed at your forehead, wincing a little. You had fell from the couch, the cold floor now your bearing as you pushed yourself up. Paranoia instantly set in and you looked outside, seeing the afternoon light trying to peak through the window. Slowly, you walked up, looking outside and seeing the street somewhat busy with passing cars, people on their way back to work with lunch, the normal things for you to see. Rubbing at your eyes, you looked to the time. It was just before four and you sighed.

 

 

"Wasted another fucking day I guess," you mumbled, pacing out of the living room and to the bathroom.

 

 

Turning on the light, you looked in the mirror, seeing the small bruise on your neck from Jesse. A small smile on your lips at the thought of him, you remembered he was coming over and decided you were best taking a shower. Undressing, you stepped into the tub and pulled the shower curtain over, letting the warm water of the shower flow over you. It was relieving, soothing and just overall needed. Your mind drew back to last night and you simply put it down to stress of your whole new situation. With what Jesse told you.

 

 

Cleaning yourself, you finally got yourself out, switching for some comfy pyjamas. You needed to be comfy for tonight, the uncomfortable sleeping position of the couch getting to your body and making your bones ache. You quickly made yourself something to eat, grabbing a drink of water to freshen yourself up. You didn't know what time the cowboy would be here at, but you were more than patient to wait. Maybe a bit too patient. You don't know how much time went by, but you were sure at least a few hours you spent were wasted in front of the TV.

 

 

But still no sign of McCree.

 

 

Getting up, the time was now going on eight. Taking a deep breath, you looked to your room, seeing your bed which seemed to be calling out to you just now. It was tempting to just get into it and get a proper nights sleep. You were off work tomorrow, so there was no rush either. Deciding to give it a few more hours, you waited. You played a few videos games, watched a movie, even gave Henry a call. When you had an old black and white movie on the TV, you found yourself dozing off, but some small details of the film would catch your eye, causing you to flutter your eyes open. Bucky was curled in your lap, purring away and you idly stroked at his back.

 

 

You didn't know what time it was, but Jesse wasn't here. He was nowhere to be found near you and you shook your head.

 

 

Were you getting your hopes up for even thinking he'd come back? Probably. But with that, you pulled yourself up and decided you were best heading to bed. You slowly made your way from room to room, hearing Bucky meow as he followed you into the bedroom. You jumped into bed, the comfort over taking you and you felt Bucky pounce between your legs, curling up in his usual spot. Closing your eyes, you decided to just give up on the thought of Jesse coming by.

 

 

Finally growing content with Bucky laying in bed with you, your breathing began to grow deep as you finally relaxed. Until something was patting against your window. Your eyes shot open, curious to what was making the noise. Bucky had beaten you to the window, meowing constantly as another noise came from the window. Confused, you got up out of bed, looking to the closed curtains before pulling them back. A small, pebble like stone hit the window and you were so glad they were double glazed. You weren't too high up, so it was achievable, but why on earth would someone do this?

 

 

It was nearly midnight. Who on earth...?

 

 

That was until you looked down, seeing Jesse himself, back to his outfit that he wore the first night you found him. Minus the serape. He had a cigar in his mouth, which he puffed out smoke with his exhale and you gave out a sigh. When you finally met his gaze, he simply tipped his hat and you shook your head. You could see him point to the door, to let you know he wanted up, which meant you had to go down to open the door for him.

 

 

With that you simply grabbed your slippers and jacket, pulling your keys out of the front door after unlocking it to rush down the stairs. You were angry that he had kept you waiting so long yes, but as soon as you were down the stairs and opening the doors, seeing him was rather... Delightful to say the least. He stubbed out the cigar, walking in and watching you lock the door. You went to start making your way up the stairs until Jesse grabbed your wrist, pulling you back and pushing you against the wall.

 

 

"Now, now, darlin', what's got you in a hurry?" He chuckled.

 

 

"Jesse, c'mon, I just wanna get back upstairs."

 

 

"Lemme just, uh, do somethin'. Real quick."

 

 

You seen the smirk on his lips as he pulled your wrists up against your head with his mechanical arm, his free hand now on your hip as he kissed you, pushing his whole body against you. A taste of liquor was upon them and you envied him slightly, but you gave in, kissing back with a moan. He pulled away, giving a dashing smile to you. You smiled back to him, walking up the stairs finally and letting Jesse into your flat, to which Bucky circled around his ankles. He carefully took off his boots as you locked the door.

 

 

"Jesse...?"

 

 

"What's up, pumpkin?" He asked, concentrating on one of his boots that was being particularly stubborn.

 

 

"I need to talk to you. About, uh, something that happened."

 

 

With that, the boot came off and Jesse looked to you, eyebrows furrowed. He seen the concern on your features, his eyes studying what it could possibly be and the worst came to mind. Taking his hat off, he placed it on the hallway dresser and looked to you, the most serious expression on his face.

 

 

"What happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have tumblr, feel free to give me a follow on there! http://moonrax.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm active there quite a fair bit and if you have discord, gimme a message and I'll give you my code! I'd love to talk to you guys! But yeah, take care guys!


	9. Author Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update, not an actual chapter.

I hear you, Pumpkin.

 

Anyway, hello darlings. I hate posting updates as chapters, but I want you all to be aware of my situation at the moment. I am so sorry that I have not been posting anything and there is a reason for that. I have no laptop at the moment. I can't write on a phone since my phone ain't exactly the greatest, so.

 

I have five chapters written in my big notepad so I have not abandoned this fic, don't worry! 

 

 

My laptop has died on me and I have to wait until the end of the month to get a new one. It has seen its end unfortunately. Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, it means a lot. You're all amazing and make me smile, thank you!

 

 

If you want to keep up to date or even just chat and be trash with me about McCree's new skin (I may or may not have a one shot planned for that... In other words I do), come follow me on tumblr! I also have discord so, uh, there's that. You guys are wonderful and I will keep handwriting chapters! Thank you for being so patient with me! I would kiss all of your foreheads if I could.

 

 

Take care and happy Halloween! ;)

 

 

Find me on tumblr at http://moonrax.tumblr.com


	10. Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally cave in and tell Jesse and one thing leads to another. 
> 
> Which leads to a first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being so patient with me. I am so grateful for everything guys, you have no idea. I have been through absolute hell lately. But you guys are amazing thank you so much.

Jesse wouldn’t stop fussing over you, and quite frankly, it was getting annoying. You had decided to leave it, telling him that it was nothing and you had no sleep and were probably paranoid. The man had enough on his plate, being on the run, you just wanted to enjoy whatever time he spent with you. But you both sat on the couch, as his hand stroked your thigh, his hat on the arm chair as he seemed to continuously ask. Sighing deeply, you looked to him, shaking your head. 

 

“Look, just leave it.”

 

“No, darlin’. I don’t think you understand I need to know what’s happened, I can’t have you hidin’ things from me.” 

 

“...Jes, please--”

 

“For fuck sake, honey, please, just tell me. I’m at my wits end, I’m growing impatient.” 

 

The tone in his voice was stern, annoyed and laced with so much concern and emotion that it caught you off guard. You had never really been used to someone caring for your well-being like this. Yet again, they didn’t have to. They weren’t a wanted man or woman. They were never a criminal so to speak. They didn’t have a bounty on their head or being chased by a gang. 

 

You knew he was right so you licked your lips, looking to the window. Getting up, you opened the blind and ushered Jesse over, to which he quickly obliged. 

 

“The other night, when I was out with Henry. So yesterday, I was walking home from the cafe we go to, normal night, right?” 

 

“...Right?” 

 

“A… Person was following me home. I mean, I wasn’t sure if they followed me specifically, but they seemed to be. Because when I eventually got in my house, locked the doors and looked out, he was standing over at that streetlight,” you continued, pointing to the street across from your house. 

 

Jesse leaned over in front of you, watching the amber light flicker as someone walked by with their dog. Furrowing his eyebrows, he looked to you once more and seen the doubt on your face. A feeling boiled in his stomach, one of regret. He didn’t want you getting hurt, he didn’t want you to get involved with any of this. 

 

“I’m sorry, darlin’, I’m… I’ll come by more often. I promise you that, pumpkin. I need to make sure you’re safe.”

 

“What? No, look it’s fine, Jesse,” you protested, watching as he walked over to the main room door, taking off his waistcoat and unbuckling his belt. He hung them over the small hook you had placed near the door for your jackets, confused as to what he was doing exactly. 

You couldn’t even hide the fact your nerves were shot, but when you stepped forward, a loud screech of a meow scared you as you stepped on Bucky’s tail accidentally, gasping as you tried to chase after him. Noticing this, Jesse picked him up before he could run out, looking to you as he held him in his arms, stroking his head. Shaking your head, you watched as Jesse looked to you once more and back to Bucky.

 

“You gotta help me keep yer pretty little mama safe, alright buck-a-roo?” Jesse joked, chuckling as he placed the cat back down. 

 

You gave a small laugh as a sombre smile lingered on your lips, which signalled Jesse to walk over, his index finger of his mechanical arm tipping your chin to meet his gaze. He gave a small smirk, studying your face before leaning in and kissing you lightly.

 

“That’s the only thing I want on your face, doll. A pretty smile set for me, okay?” 

 

You sniffed, giving a little nod. 

 

“Don’t you worry, darlin’. Ol’ McCree here’s gonna keep you safe, be sure of that,” he continued, taking one of your hands in his and he trailed it over his hips, making your hand rest on his peacekeeper. “Any means necessary.”

 

You couldn’t respond, so only swallowed slightly before Jesse let go, placing the gun on the main room table as you simply wondered if he needed to come to that. A part of you hated it, but more so and surprisingly, a part of you really liked it. It was… A change to have someone being so protective of you. Someone willing to go to such lengths, but nevertheless, you didn’t really ‘approve’ or ‘condone’. You just hoped it wouldn’t come to it. 

 

* * *

 

You were unsure of how long had passed, but you were up and stretching. Jesse had followed suit, watching you before walking round and checking the blind once more. Hearing him announce no one was there, you simply nodded and stood still for a moment, watching as Bucky settled into the bed that was set in the hallway for him. He had pulled it there from the kitchen several times, so you never bothered to move it back. 

Stuck in your thoughts, you heard McCree’s shirt ruffling as he seemed to take his clothes off, which made you look round as he shoved off his trousers. He must have been tired, which you were glad of as you were exhausted. Before you could step forward to go to the bedroom, you heard McCree laughing as he came up to you from behind, grabbing your hips and grinding your ass against him. 

 

“Now, where’s a pretty thing like yourself going without me, darlin’?” 

 

“I-- Was gonna go to bed,” you stated, laughing a little as you felt Jesse peppering kisses on your shoulders. “What has gotten into you?” You giggled, feeling him nip and bite at your skin.

 

“Oh, you don’t wanna know, sweet-pea,” Jesse grinned, one of his hands snaking round your hips and playing with the hem of your shorts. “But I can think of a much better way to spend my night with you… If you want it that is.” 

 

His fingers grazed the skin under your shorts, tickling it’s way down before stopping. You felt yourself having that forgotten coil of wanting in your stomach forming, but the final push for you to finally decide that you needed to fuck Jesse tonight was when the hand that was still on your hips, pulled your ass against his crotch, his cock hard grinding against you through his boxers. 

 

“What d’you say, baby girl? Need me to relieve some of that… Stress so to speak?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be smut in the next chapter. I've been holding it off, but you know, let's face it, we all wanna fuck the cowboy. But you gotta have some of that plot first. However, like I said, I have many chapters hand written, but I am editing them and typing them all out. 
> 
> More plot and angst is coming, I promise ya. This story needs to pick up in regards to pace, but I'll get there! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr http://moonrax.tumblr.com You'll get updates on the fic there!


	11. Sweet Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally cave in, but you can't have a moments peace with Jesse around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. Here's smut. It's terrible, but it's here. I do apologise for the lack of updates, my grandpa passed away, I lost my job, but things are up on the mend. My boyfriend has helped me a lot in regards to mental health and he even helped me get inspired to write again, so thank you, babe! Haha. 
> 
> Anyway, hope it's good for a four-month hiatus! Enjoy! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! I made a new one http://trixalou.tumblr.com

It didn’t go quite as planned, the anxious feeling pooling in your stomach as you felt Jesse’s hands tickling at your hips. Shaking your head, you looked at him, his warm eyes only crinkling in a smile. He was understanding, which was nice. The room was silent, the only thing interrupting it from time to time was a heavy exhale from either you or McCree. You could feel your eyes closing slightly, but your thighs ached for Jesse between them. Rolling your eyes to yourself, you pulled the duvet closer to you, unknowingly pulling them off Jesse.

 

“Darlin’, it’s cold, d’you mind?” He chuckled, turning around on his side.

 

Pushing himself against you, you smiled, loosening the grip on the duvet as he slid his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. That was until his cock pressed hard against your ass. Eyes wide, you bit your lip, knowing now that you wanted him. He obviously felt an attraction to you, it stopped you before. The questioning, the unknown so to speak. Jesse’s breath flowed over your neck, causing you to shiver. A small mumble of an apology escaped his lips, which caused you to shake your head. Letting a hand trail to Jesse’s, you led it to your underwear, hooking the hem under your fingers.

 

“Y’sure, sugar?” He whispered, a husky tone to his voice, one of need and want.

 

“Yes.”

 

With that, kisses were peppered over your neck, causing you to moan ever so slightly. Jesse’s fingers trailed down, finding your clit and slowly drawing circles. Your wetness coated his digits, causing him to growl into your ear before biting lightly.

 

“Fuck,” you rasped.

 

“All wet for me, baby?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

Picking up his speed, you let out a loud moan, whining as he pulled you hip closer, rubbing your clit once more to make sure you didn’t get away. His other arm slipped beneath you, tracing under your shirt and kneading at your breast. His fingers were hot on your skin, causing you to buck your hips against him, earning a thrust of his cock against your ass once more. Your breathing grew heavy, slowing down again only to pick up once more as his fingers teased your hole, letting one thrust in. Fingering you was something he’d dreamt of doing, but now it was happening, he couldn’t get enough.

 

Jesse swiftly moved, pulling you onto your back and positioning you beneath him, his cock grinding against your pussy as his lips anchored onto yours, groaning into your mouth as he grew rough. You wrapped your legs around him, pulling him closer to make sure no space between you was wasted. His kisses grew sloppy, his hand now back to your clit, palming at your pussy after you removed the annoyance of clothing.

 

“Get in me,” you panted.

 

“Oh no,” he laughed. “I’m gonna taste every inch of you, sweetheart,” Jesse grinned, his lips now trailing down your chest.

 

You were silent, feeling him make his way down until his tongue lapped at your clit, causing your back to arch and your hands to shoot down into his hair, gripping tightly as you bucked your hips, grinding yourself against his mouth. Jesse was in heaven, his moans growing louder the more you pushed against him. His tongue was hot against your clit, lapping at you and savoring the taste of you. Your thighs began to shake, causing you to stop grinding as you let out a whine or two, his hands now steadying your legs. Looking down, seeing Jesse between your thighs was something that you only imagined. But seeing it now made you come.

 

Quite literally.

 

A few more laps of his tongue caused you to call out his name, pushing his face away to which Jesse moaned, persistently eating you out to make sure he made you come as long as you could handle. Your thighs shook under his grip, which made him satisfied, which led you to watch him take off his clothes, sitting up as he tried to push you back down.

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout me, sugar. I’ve got all I need,” Jesse began, his shaggy hair starting to stick to his face with sweat as he let his cock rub against your clit, “right here.”

 

You moaned once more, feeling like it was all you were capable of as you felt the tip of McCree’s cock press at your entrance. Closing your eyes, you tilted your head back, glad that Jesse took the hint and leaned down, kissing your neck as he let himself thrust deeper. Finally, he was at his hilt, hissing at your tightness as he started with slow, passionate thrusts. He didn’t let you go, moving his lips from your neck to your own, making your lips become swollen and bitten. You let your moans escape next to his ear, causing him to eventually pick up his pace, the sound of skin against skin with each hard thrust filling the room.

 

“Just like that, fuck,” you gasped, feeling Jesse’s hand in your hair as he pulled your head back, his grunts muted by your skin as he attacked your neck once more.

 

His thrusts became too much, bringing you close to coming, but not quite there. You let a hand slip down, rubbing at your clit to help with the feeling of Jesse’s cock filling you completely. Noticing this, McCree groaned, pulling your hand away and replacing it with his own. He grunted, mumbling something about it being him to make you come. And only him. Hearing this made you feel prized, something you didn’t terribly like at times, but to hear someone like Jesse being dominant over your needs while fucking you, just spurred unknown feelings you never knew you liked.

 

“You gonna come round my cock, baby girl?”

 

_‘Baby girl? Oh wow, yes please.’_

 

“Uh--- Uh-huh,” you whined.

 

“Be a good girl for Jesse and—And come over my cock, darlin’,” Jesse hushed, his thrusts harsh and fast as he finally stopped rubbing your clit and pulled your legs up, your ankles now on his shoulder, making sure he could get as deep as possible.

 

Screaming out, your fingers began to dig into the bed sheets, whining as you got closer and closer. It was there, it was just there. You heard Jesse grunt loud, his thrusts slowing as you realised he came, your breathing slowing down momentarily. Jesse noticed this, not pulling out just yet as he let his fingers return to your clit, rubbing frantically as you finally came, closing your eyes as you let your hands run over your face. Your body shook, sensitive from such a rough doing. Until Jesse let his eyes meet yours as you pulled your hands from your face.

 

“God, you look beautiful, darlin’,” Jesse chuckled.

 

He placed a small chaste kiss on your lips before you announced you’d take a quick shower, your cheeks and neck red from Jesse’s lips. Giving a nod, Jesse watched as you climbed out of the bed, leaning over and letting his hand give your ass a cheeky slap. You let out a laugh as Jesse gave you his mischievous grin, causing your heart to somersault in your chest. Quickly, you made your way to the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the cupboard before placing it on the radiator. Eventually, you found your way under the hot water, cleaning yourself vigorously until a loud bang was heard from outside.

 

You shrugged it off at first, but then it came again and you couldn’t help but worry. Turning the shower off, you climbed out, wrapping the towel from the radiator round you before turning the knob on the bathroom door. Only to find it wouldn’t turn.

 

“What the fuck?” You whispered, twisting it more.

 

“Stay put, darlin’!”

 

“Jesse? Fucki—God damn it, Jesse let me out!” You yelled, twisting it with more strength but to no avail. You could tell he was holding it from the other side.

 

“Darlin’ listen to—”

  
“Let me out, Jes—”

 

“God damn, fuckin’ trust me!”

 

You continued to twist, stopping as soon as the door seemed to bang with force, but not open. Stepping back, your hand gripped onto the cold sink, breathing deeply as you heard nothing but struggles outside the bathroom door. It continued for a moment until it finally stopped and a thud was heard.

 

And you didn’t dare open the door. Not yet.


	12. Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree tries to make you depart ways, but eventually, he sees sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh writing this was a pain not gonna lie   
> but i guess its the best i can do   
> anyway, hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> also, im gonna taking it slow when writing "fics" for now   
> i'll be taking requests on my overwatch writing blog 
> 
> you can find it on: http://mccroo.tumblr.com  
> you can find me on my main tumblr at http://glxies.tumblr.com

Unsure of what to do, you simply couldn’t stand being stuck in the bathroom anymore. Shaking hands reached for the doorknob, but it twists before you could feel the cold metal against your palm. McCree stood, heavily breathing and his peacekeeper in hand. Blood covered his torso and he seemed to be somewhat injured, but nothing major or anything that needed a looking at by a medical practitioner. When you went to open your mouth, Jesse stopped you, simply grabbing your wrist and pulling you to the bedroom.

 

You just caught sight of feet in the hallway, making your eyes grow wide in shock in the realisation of what you wanted to deny. In your own home, your own apartment, a dead man lay at the mercy of McCree. It was something you knew could happen, but you didn’t want it to happen. You always put it to the back of your mind that it was just a dream. Surely. You’re asleep, right? There’s no way a dead man is—

 

“Hey!”

 

Jesse was firm, pulling you out of your thoughts, causing you to furrow your eyebrows before directing your gaze with his.

 

“I know… Fuckin’ hell, darlin’, I’m sorry. This is exactly what I tried to prevent,” McCree muttered.

 

It was then you noticed that Jesse looked panicked. He was trying to figure out what to do and where to go and nothing was coming to mind. Bucky purred at your feet, before prowling their way out of the bedroom door. You heard Jesse say to go get him and you obliged, rushing out after him and seeing splatters of blood on the walls. Picking your cat friend up, you locked onto the body, shock over taking every nerve your body had. Your eyes burnt, and you tried to close them, but some sudden morbid fascination had glazed your body over, causing you stand still and just stare.

 

A rummaging noise erupted from your bedroom and Jesse seemed to be fast in doing so, as he walked out moments later, a bag in hand as he seen you standing there, Bucky squirming in your arms as you didn’t let go. Jesse looked you over, seeing no shoes on your feet and sighed, quickly grabbing a pair from the bedroom and ushering you to put them on. Obliging you let Bucky down, as he dashed to the kitchen for a drink of water. You slowly slipped them on, barely feeling a difference from being numb. Soon after, Jesse was rushing you out the door after placing the body elsewhere as he put it. Bucky in hand, you simply stepped after the cowboy, seeing him retreat from his ‘romantic’ sense to the mystery man once again. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t regret it.

 

Regret was all that filled your stomach just now.

 

McCree had urged you to run, hearing sirens from what was probably the neighbours calling the police. Adrenaline filled your veins, making you feel sick in every sense. You didn’t know how long you ran, but it felt like forever. You stopped, finding a grassy field out of reach of the busy streets. You wanted to cry, you wanted everything to just close and swallow you whole. Your legs shook, and you finally collapsed, panic riddling your brain as you began breathing heavily, hyperventilating as you simply had to let it out. Jesse noticed and looked down to you, groaning a little. More towards himself.

 

“Look, sweetheart, I need you to find somewhere to stay, away from me,” Jesse announced, taking Bucky out of your hands as you seemed to be ensuring a panic attack.

 

“Don’t fucking say that to me,” you cried, your hands reaching your face. “I won’t be able to go anywhere! You killed a man in my own fucking home!”

 

“He was from Deadlock, darlin’! He would have killed you!”

 

“You can’t just leave me, though!”

 

“You have to leave, though. You’ll be in danger if you don’t.”

 

“This is all fucked, god, why did I even help you!?”

 

“I warned you, pumpkin.”

 

“Stop with the pet names, you’re just as bad!”

 

“I warned you plenty of times, miss!” Jesse spat.

 

Something in this caused your eyes to widen as you stood up, taking Bucky out of his hands. You grabbed your bag from the grass beside him, tears running down your cheeks. McCree watched as you stood there, pivoting the handle over your shoulder and looking to Bucky. The air was cold, and you simply shook, unsure of what to say. Until you finally gave out a long exhale, looking to Jesse with begging eyes.

 

“Please don’t leave again...”

 

“It’s not like I want to, darlin’. I promise you. You’re better off without me,” Jesse sighed. “Is there anywhere you can go?”

 

“Jesse, don’t you realise? I’m just like you now. To a degree. They’re going to be looking for me. They’ll want me in for questioning, they’ll want me to get to you. And now, they know I’m linked to you. They must do. I’ll be in danger regardless.”

 

These words sank into his head and Jesse furrowed his eyebrows. Trying to think of some sort of response, he looked to you once more, his eyes softening as you were so vulnerable. He shook his head, pulling you to him and pressing your head to his chest. You could feel his chaste lips on your forehead and what sounded like a hiccup in his throat. Confused, you went to look up, but he held your head down.

 

“D—Don’t, sweet pea. I’m, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this… God, darlin’, I’m so sorry,” he hushed.

 

It took you a minute, but you realised Jesse was crying. He stroked your hair, looking down to you momentarily as you closed your eyes, taking in a peaceful moment. Albeit a moment. Sense took over and Jesse took your bag, announcing he would take you both to the nearby motel for the night. He went on about an old ‘friend’ he had to contact and asked if you had your phone, to which you nodded. Jesse followed suit and the streets were finally quiet and you felt Jesse’s prosthetic hand in yours, causing you to smile.

 

“Thank you, by the way.”

 

“I told you I’d protect you, darlin’. Whatever means necessary.”

 

Swallowing, you simply followed his sense of direction, hoping the motel was close by as sleep drew onto your eyes. Looking to your bag, you noticed the edge of Jesse’s serape sticking out, giving a soft smile before hearing the loud clattering of busy streets. Low and behold, a cheap motel was nearby and you just had to follow the Mystery Man’s lead.


	13. Reconciliation Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight awkwardness was plaguing you, but it was gone just as quick as it came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> This is a short chapter. It's fluff, but the notes at the end will explain more about the fic!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support and love you guys have given this fic! It means the world to me. I promise you. I had a really, REALLY bad period of anxiety and depression and things haven't been going well health wise. I'm luckily not in hospital too often anymore (chest infections, asthma and eczema. It's been hell to be honest. I also had a few emergency doctor trips due to anxious and depressive thoughts that got way out of control.) 
> 
> Anyway, I'll slowly be writing again. I'm building myself back up as my confidence for writing has been shattered due to my health, but I'll get there. So something small, something fluffy. 
> 
> I just wanna say a big thank you to my friends Pearl, Matias and Nim and also my lovely boyfriend, Bigsby. They have helped me through so much lately and even encouraged me to write again. It's wonderful.

All you can feel is the damp heat of the motel room surrounding you. It was early in the morning, what exact time was beyond your knowledge. Not that you really cared at this point. Jesse wasn't in the bed, but you could hear him in the bathroom showering. Thing had been stagnant in the air with an awkward hue, causing you to slightly start to regret all the time you had spent with Jesse. Maybe Henry was right. He was trouble from the start, wasn't he?

 

The thoughts running your head caused you to bury your head into the pillow, crying and trying to mute yourself into the cloth. Hiccups caught in your throat as you heard the door of the bathroom click open, so you kept yourself face in the pillow, hoping Jesse would write it off as you sleeping. Footsteps drew closer to you, until you felt the weight of the bed shift, causing you to breathe deeply.

 

"I hear yer cryin', darlin'," Jesse sighed. He pulled at your arm slightly, motioning for you to sit up. Your hair a mess, you pulled it out of your face as you sat up on the bed, looking to him with blood shot eyes.

 

You both simply glanced at one another, eyes scanning each other for some answers.

 

"I'm sorry I pulled you int'a this mess, buttercup. I promise, I'll protect you, alright? No harm's comin' yer way with me around."

 

Eyes softening, you smiled, nodding slightly before letting your hand reach over. You were still angry, still questioning, but the sincere look on Jesse's face of guilt and what could be called protectiveness, caused your heart to swell. Leaning over, you pulled him close, you lips latching in a bitter-sweet kiss. That's all it was, nothing less, nothing more. A small exchange which took Jesse by surprise by the evident look on his face as you pulled away.

 

"It's all I can ask for," you whispered.

 

"I know, pumpkin. I'm gonna make you the happiest woman alive, I promise ya."

 

Hearing those words come out of Jesse's word caught you by surprise, but you didn't question it. You didn't want to ruin a tender moment. You weren't sure if this was him making what was between you both something more solid and stable. Something long-term. But you didn't think on it, he was a man on the run, you were also on the run. You both were. Together.

 

"But we gotta keep movin'. We gotta lose their tracks. And we're still on our way. We're gonna go visit an old friend anyway."

 

"Jesse?"

 

"Yea, sweetheart?"

 

You fumbled with your fingers.

 

"Who is this friend?"

 

Jesse gave out a small laugh, giving you a small kiss on your forehead. Confused, you raised an eyebrow, watching him get up from the bed.

 

"His name's Gabriel Reyes. He..." Jesse began, a fond smile on his lips. "He's helped me through a lot. And damn, if he doesn't help me now, then I'll be surprised. He always does."

 

"I hope he does," you sighed, getting up from the bed quickly to change.

 

"I know he will, darlin'. Trust me on this."

 

You quickly shot him a glance as he loaded his peace-keeper, placing it in his holster as your eyes were just glued to the gun. He picked up his serape, pulling it over his shoulder and then it was long enough to close the sight of the gun off from your view.

 

"I should probably train you how to use a gun," he whispered, picking up the rest of his belongings as he placed his hat on his head.

 

The thought caught shivers down your spine, the feeling of a metal gun scraping your palms causing you to feel nauseous. But for once, you couldn't disagree. You had to protect yourself one way or another, even if it meant you had to use it. So you simply agreed, before pacing to the bathroom, which left Jesse to fumble in his mind over how he'd explain to Gabriel how he'd dragged you into this.

 

He wasn't going to like the explanation regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, this Mystery Man AU is going to have Gabe as Gabe. I need it, I need the Jesse/Gabe son relationship. I love when Gabe looks to Jesse as a son. I didn't go into too much detail about the whole Overwatch/Blackwatch situation simply because of this reason. So, hopefully you guys understand! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Follow me on tumblr for updates and just general bleh, but yeah! Papa Reyes is gonna be in the next chapter! uwu 
> 
> http://trixalou.tumblr.com


	14. *Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *edited 
> 
> You meet Reyes. Well, that’s that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://mccroo.tumblr.com  
> http://elfaes.tumblr.com
> 
> Finally posting the chapter I originally had instead of the mobile written one. Thank god.

"You did what!?" 

 

Standing outside in the hallway, you heard a small murmur come from what you could only assume was McCree shrinking like a pup in trouble. Swallowing, you heard the man Reyes you heard so much about give a groan, but you were pulled out of any anxiety when Bucky meowed in your arms. You began to notice just how much you ached as you lifted a hand to scratch at his ears, letting out a small 'hmm' as tiredness seemed to crash over you, wave after wave. Footsteps could be heard and the main room door opened of the unfamiliar apartment. Your eyes fell on the figure before you, his face littered with scars and a comfy looking beanie hat on his head. 

 

An olive complexion complimented his dark brown eyes, a warmth emitting from his as he noticed the furball in your arms and the tiredness hanging on your eyes. Licking his lips, he looked to Jesse who stood behind him sheepishly before giving a small nod. Running a hand over his face, Reyes heard the meow and looked back to Bucky, reaching over and laying his hand out for the animal to sniff. Once Bucky seemed to approve of him, he scratched his head before straightening up, clearing his throat. 

 

"So, Jesse caught me up to speed with what happened, I'm sorry," Reyes announced. "I'm sure he's told you, but I'm Reyes. Call me Gabe." 

 

"Wait, how come I don't get to call you Ga--"

 

"You ain't in any position to ask shit, Jesse. You pulled her into this mess, she's probably tired as all hell," Gabe explained, no malice intended towards the cowboy. 

 

"You can say that again," you sighed, seeing Gabe eventually turn and take Bucky from your hands. "I'm sorry for, uh, intruding."

 

"Not your fault," Gabe smiled. "It's that oaf of a man's fault right there," he continued, smirking as you seen Jesse's face fall as he removed his scarf. 

 

A teasing tone seemed to overtake the conversation as Gabe escorted you to the bathroom, announcing you could shower and eventually set yourself up in the guest bedroom. 

 

"Although, Jesse's guest bedroom," Gabe thought allowed, watching as Bucky pawed at the carpet on the floor. "That being said, the bed is comfier. Sleep in there, alright?" 

 

"Are you sure? I mean, I should probably check with Jesse--"

 

"My house, my rules," Gabe grinned, opening the bathroom door. 

 

He made sure to set out a towel for you and let you know how the shower worked, although you announced you were opting for a bath. Nodding, he started the taps, filling the tub and apologising for the lack of scrubs and scented washes. You shook your head, smiling, almost as if the anxiety you had from earlier was washed away with the hospitality of Gabe. He finally left, making sure Bucky was out and closed the bathroom door, letting you have some privacy. He watched as the tuxedo cat stretched, curling up slightly in the comfort of the carpet alone. A small tapping noise caught his attention as he walked to the kitchen, seeing Jesse pouring a whiskey into a small glass. 

 

"Oh yeah, help yourself," Gabe groaned. 

 

"Sorry, would'a asked," Jesse bluntly replied, now stripped of his bounty garments. His face was clearly showing, not even masking the guilt that riddled the lines on his forehead. "What have I done, Reyes?" 

 

"You pulled her into your shit is what you done," he replied, walking over and leaning against the counter. "Why d'you kill him? You used to be Blackwatch, unseen and undetected. What was going through your god damn mind?" 

 

Jesse was quiet for a moment, and another moment longer. He wasn't sure what to say. Another sip of whiskey tainted his lips as he ran a hand through his hair, groaning and almost humming pleasantly at the burning of the whiskey in his throat. It would help him sleep, that was his excuse. 

 

"Is it bad to say I don't regret it?" 

 

"Specify 'it'?" Gabe retorted, folding his hands as he watched McCree finish the drink.

 

Shaking his head quickly, he placed the glass down with a gasp, coughing a little before pulling into his pockets, searching for a cigar. A burning anxiety sat in his stomach, brewing silently as he felt Gabe's eyes on him, expecting an answer sooner rather than later. 

 

"I mean, god, she's helping me Gabe. She's helping me cope," Jesse confessed. "She's, uh, well, a partner I guess. I don't know what to call it, it's a mighty weird situation. I've always thought myself low, you know that. I'm a god damn alcoholic with issues from a string of failures in my life. You wanna know why I done it?" 

 

Gabe was surprised at such honesty coming from the cowboy's lips, so nodded. 

 

"I panicked." 

 

And there it was. It was like a river had broken through the dam and the heartstrings in McCree's chest were being plucked one by one. The thought of losing you to anyone just stabbed him, so when someone from his past appears in your house, armed and ready to kill, of course he would strike. He couldn't let anyone hurt you. But when he tried to push you away, it was out of your safety, but here you were. With him. In Gabe's apartment that was off gride to most. 

 

"You panicked? Jesse, you can't afford to panic now, you've got a life on your hands to protect. This ain't no bounty--"

 

"I know, Gabe!" Jesse spat. "I ain't no idiot."

 

"No one's calling you an idiot, McCree," Gabe raised his voice, asserting his authority almost, but paced forward, trying to reassure the cowboy that he was in no way blaming him for how the events panned out. "I tease you about things. It's how people cope. I am angry that she had to get involved, but as long as you look after her, it'll work out. I'll help you out. Both of you." 

 

Nodding, Jesse hanged his head between his arms that had been sprawled across the counter, feeling like a kick had been landed on his stomach with nervousness. 

 

"You really ought to learn how to keep a low profile, though," Gabe chuckled. "Oh, your friend is sleeping in your bed tonight," he continued, walking out and into the main room. 

 

Jesse looked up, rolling his eyes before pouring himself another drink. 

 

You had eventually filled the tub with hot water, undressing yourself and folding your clothes away to keep the bathroom tidy. Just as you were about to sink into the water, you heard a meow and scratching at the door. They grew louder to which you smiled, aching as you opened the door, Bucky slithering in as he made his way to a small rug in the bathroom near the sink. He curled up, purring with comfort with your company which allowed you a moment to sink into the tub, the warmth of the water soothing your aching muscles and washing away the dirt. Letting out a sigh of relief, you hummed happily, flexing your fingers under the water, feeling the liquid push past your skin and glide, creating a soothing sensation. A small bubble of anxiety filled your stomach, wondering just what on earth you were going to do next. 

 

Looking round the room, you found yourself sliding under the water, your vision bleary before closing your eyes over, holding your breath. Hearing a muffled thud of a door outside, you tried to zone out, only finding yourself thinking back to your apartment. The man's face was stuck in your mind, causing you to pull yourself up from the water, gulping in the air as your hands gripped either side of the tub. Bucky had jumped up from his comfort, confused and circling the bathroom rug meowing when a knock on the door caught your attention. 

 

 

"Y'alright in there, darlin'?" 

 

His voice could have grounded you alone with the husky tones within the honey words, but you took a deep breath once more. 

 

"Ye-- Yeah, I'm alright, Jesse, just gettin' out," you yelled, pulling the plug and stepping up, the air immediately making you cold as you stepped out, grabbing the towel to wrap yourself. "...Jesse?" 

 

It was silent for a moment, before Jesse gave a hum. You picked up your clothes and opened the door, looking to Jesse as his face was tired. You wanted so badly to reach up, but any upward movement would would have caused the towel to drop, making you cringe at the thought of any indecent exposure in the unfamiliar apartment. 

 

"I can't... Get it out my head," you whispered, walking past him as he followed you to the guest bedroom. His guest bedroom. "I hope you don't mind, I'm sleeping in here. Gabe's orders," you continued, smiling a little as you started to dry yourself, slipping into your top and underwear. 

 

Jesse simply watched, marvelling at how comfortable you were in his presence. He had killed a man in your apartment, albeit for your protection, but still. He was dangerous, yet here you were, drying your hair into a half frizz mess and not running. You followed him, putting all faith and trust into his hands. Even as far as to say your life. Your future. 

 

"It gets easier, darlin'. At least you're the one that didn't shoot the gun," Jesse mumbled, walking over to you. 

 

"True," you groaned, folding the towel over your arm. "I just-- I'll be honest with you, Jesse." 

 

This is the part he dreaded. Honesty. 

 

"I'm all ears."

 

"I don't regret meeting you. I really don't, but one thing I've learnt about you is that you can be really, really careless. You don't think," you explained. "I don't bring this up out of badness," you continued, seeing him start to get defensive. "I bring this up because, well, I don't want to lose you." 

 

Jesse's eyes went wide, surprised at the kind words that fell out of your lips. He knew you cared, but to actually hear them from you made his heart swell. From the beginning, he told himself he wouldn't get attached to you, but everytime he seen you, that plan changed course. You just seemed to woo him, win his heart in ways. 

 

"I may not be able to give a normal, well, life, relationship? Whatever this is, but I'll promise you you won't lose me, darlin'." 

 

A wave of relief washed over you, making you nod while taking a deep breath in, feeling Jesse's hands rub on your arms. The cool metallic fingertips traced up your arms, finally finding your chin, hooking underneath to make sure your gaze was met with Jesse's warm eyes. Leaning down, his lips ghosted yours for a split second before McCree found his lips anchoring to yours, missing the warmth of you. Pulling away, a blush adorned your cheeks subtly as you walked round, seeing Bucky bound into the room, in a playful mood. Smiling, he jumped onto the bed, pawing at the sheets. You lifted up the duvet, tiredness overtaking all your senses. The cold bed beckoned you as you slid in, seeing Jesse making his way to the door. 

 

"Jes?" 

 

He turned round. 

 

"Sleep with me, please," you begged. 

 

You didn't even need to ask twice as McCree took off his shirt, climbing into the bed beside you. His feet made sure not to bump into the playful Bucky, but they were victims of his mouth through the duvet, which made you giggle a little. 

 

"C'mere, pumpkin," Jesse whispered, laying on his back as you finally settled yourself, your hand sprawled over his chest as you pulled the duvet over you. "I'll speak to Gabe in the morning, sort something out and see where we go from here. After all, we're in this together now." 

 

"Yeah," you yawned, "I guess."

Jesse raised an eyebrow, looking down to you as your head lay on his shoulder, eyes closed and breathing deeply. He let out a small smile, getting comfortable before closing his own eyes, wincing a little as Bucky bit through the sheets once more, before settling down next to his leg. He wasn't sure of where they were heading, but he was damn well going to find out.

 

He was just comfortable with a little safe haven. Even just for a couple of days.


	15. Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are smooth for a little while. It's too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I have not abandoned this I promise. The last few months have been the hardest months of my life and I'm finally getting there. I'm finally happier now. 
> 
> If you wanna know what's happened, pretty much had a mental health crisis, ended up with crisis teams, going part time at my job and to top it all off, my boyfriend and I broke up. Not the greatest time in my life at the moment seeing as the last part only happened about a week ago now. 
> 
> Either way, this chapter isn't great. It's small, just to re-introduce myself back to the fic since it's been a while, but I know where I'm doing with it. Drama is going to happen really soon and the story will progress once again. I promise you, lovelies. 
> 
> If you wanna follow me on Tumblr, on you go! http://moonrax.tumblr.com
> 
> Love you, pumpkins! <3

How long had it been now? Months? Nope. It had only been two weeks since you pushed your way into Gabe’s home, but none the less, he was hospitable. If anything, he was glad to have some extra company. Especially since you helped around the house. Jesse on the other hand, was getting agitated, nervous, anxious. Paranoid. You noticed he would drink a little more than your usual person, which worried you, but Gabe insisted he would have a talk with him about it. So you put it in the back of your mind, trying to enjoy the comfort of his home.

 

You were sat on the couch, well, more like sprawled over it, blanket covering you as a horror movie played on the television. Gabe had to go out for private reasons he never told you, but you didn’t pry. Bucky was playing with a toy on the floor, the bell tingling on his collar. He had always pined to get outside, but being a bit too anxious, you never let him out. You didn’t wanna lose your kitten. Yawning, a stretch was needed as you sat up, arms out and hearing a glass in the kitchen fall. Eyebrows furrowed, you got up, pacing and noticed Jesse hunched over, sweating and panting.

 

“Jesse?!”

 

Snapping up, he breathed a sigh of relief which caused you to question just what on earth he was doing. You noticed that he was close to the cabinet that held the bourbon, whiskey, anything alcoholic. It was then that Jesse could see the disappointment in your face.

 

“Hey, Darlin’, come on now, I wasn’t—I just—“

 

“Jes, I’m just worried for you. I don’t want you to kill yourself drinking away, y’know?” You replied.

 

“I—You—“

 

He was at a loss for words and you simply walked in, taking the glass.

 

“I’m just asking you at least cut down. You seem to be drinking a lot lately. You can talk to me, Jes…”

 

Hearing this, McCree couldn’t help but let his hands snake round your arms and for once, you seen a side that he was very weary of showing. His grip was tight and you held him as he shook a little, and you weren’t sure if the noise you heard was a sob or a cough, but you weren’t going to bring it up. Jesse let his face burrow into your shoulder, his hands gripping tightly to your hips. You reached up, your hand resting on his head as you stroked his hair, leaning your head against his. A smile was on your lips as your realised that this was progress. It was something at least.

 

“I’ll help you, Jes. But remember, I can only do so much. You need to put in the work, alright?”

 

“Have a little faith in me, darlin’,” Jesse chuckled, looking to you now as you cupped his cheek, stroking at his beard.

 

His warm brown eyes met yours and he smiled, mumbling soft praises to you as he leaned in, peppering your lips with kisses. You giggled as he kept going, and it was if nothing was wrong with the world. But the truth was, a man was dead, you were both on the run and you couldn’t help when these thoughts came into your head. Looking back to Jesse, you couldn’t help but grin as he held you once more.

 

You were in love with this man. You think you were at least. Were you? You must be, right?

 

The thought of being in love was frightening. Did Jesse feel the same? You weren’t technically together, were you? You guessed you were, it would make sense. He came home to you each time he left. The sex lately was a little more passionate than usual. He was more tender, attentive, everything you wanted. Shaking the thought out of your mind, you knew it wasn’t the time to say it. Or admit it. Because no matter how happy you were, a gloomy thought and feeling always hung over you and you knew Jesse felt it too.

 

“Gabe should have been back by now,” Jesse mumbled, checking the time on a nearby clock on the wall.

 

Picking up his hat, he walked out to the hallway, picking up a jacket instead of a serape.

 

“Where are you going?” You asked, knowing the answer already.

 

“Gonna go find Gabe, sweet-pea. I promise you, I’ll be back before y’know it, okay?” He replied, his shaggy hair getting in his face as he blew it away.

 

Sighing deeply, you nodded, feeling Jesse’s biotic hand in yours to which you intensely clocked onto. His other hand lifted up your chin, causing you to look to McCree with an undeniable sense of non-approval.

 

“Always keep my word, pumpkin, don’t I?”

 

“I guess,” you replied, swallowing as Jesse kissed at your cheek, letting his lips trail down to your neck. You squeaked out a moan as he bit at your neck, nipping at the skin and kissing it once more.

 

“Oh, the things I’ll do to you when I’m home. You’re just fine,” he drawled out, a smirk on his lips as he walked to the door.

 

Breathing deeply, your annoyance was all too obvious as Jesse laughed, exiting the house and closing the door. You wanted to believe that he’d come back and you would both be able to enjoy each other in the sheets of Jesse’s bed, but something in your stomach made you feel sick. Something was going to go wrong again and you knew it would.


End file.
